


Smooth like a Snake

by Mariatan_sonyeondan



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Idols, Fanboy!Jungkook, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Freeform, Humour, Idol!jungkook, M/M, Manager!Jin, No Angst, Oneshot, fanboy!jimin, idol!jimin, jikook - Freeform, jungkook and jimin are fans of eachother, manager!yoongi, producer!rapmonster, shy!jungkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariatan_sonyeondan/pseuds/Mariatan_sonyeondan
Summary: "Hoseok, Yoongi's longtime friend and Jimin's newly hired manager, pondered on Jimin's strange infatuation with BigHit's newest solo artist. In reality, the Korean entertainment scene was rife with celebrity couples, but it was strange that Jimin, who many deemed the best solo artist of the decade, was fanboying over a rookie hiphop artist."aka: Jimin and Jungkook are both famous solo idols and fans of each other. When they meet at the Gayo Daejun festival they instantly know they have found the one.





	Smooth like a Snake

"Uhh, Jimin?", Hoseok cautiously enquires, curiously leaning towards Jimin's phone.

"Ignore him," Yoongi says leaning over Jimin and the mysterious contents of his phone. "Jungkook probably uploaded a picture," Yoongi explains matter-of-factly. "Jimin tends to mutter quietly to himself whenever that happens."

"Jeon Jungkook? Like, BigHit entertainment Jungkook?" Hoseok asks in confusion.

"Yep, kind of pathetic really, considering Jimin is Jungkook's sunbaenim." Yoongi settles back into his seat, shutting his eyes.

Hoseok, Yoongi's longtime friend and Jimin's newly hired manager, pondered on Jimin's strange infatuation with BigHit's newest solo artist. In reality, the Korean entertainment scene was rife with celebrity couples, but it was strange that Jimin, who many deemed the best solo artist of the decade, was fanboying over a rookie hiphop artist.

"Hyung!" Jimin whined, repeatedly shoving Yoongi's shoulder. "Hyung, will Jungkook be at the Gayo Daejun festival?"

"Get off brat!" Yoongi chided, shoving Jimin back into his seat. "Yes he will be."

Jimin sat back, satisfied.

Yoongi lazily cracked one eye open. "Don't even think about it. You won't have time to see him between rehearsals."

Ignoring him, Jimin began to plot how he would get away from his two managers.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jungkook nervously clutched his signed album as he inched his way towards Jimin's dressing room. It wouldn't be weird right? Most idols gave each other their albums as a mark of friendship. But this felt very different to the time Jungkook had visited his other sunbae's.

Perhaps it had to do with the fact that Jimin was the whole reason Jungkook decided to be an idol. Jungkook shuddered in excitement. He never could have imagined meeting his favourite artist, yet here he was, poised to knock outside Jimin's door.

"Knock on the damn door or I'll shove you into his dressing room!"

Ahh, where would Jungkook be without his co-producer, Namjoon's snarky comments.

Jungkook whipped around in annoyance. "Hyung! This is the biggest moment of my life!"

Namjoon snorted, knocked on Jimin's door and escaped towards Seokjin, Jungkook's brother and manager.

Jungkook stared at the closed door in panic. He hadn't prepared his speech for Jimin and to add further insult to the wound, Namjoon had knocked on Jimin's door in the tune of 'do you want to build a snowman'. Jungkook felt himself blushing, but before he could even think about running away, one of Jungkook's managers opened the door.

Yoongi cackled to himself, staring at Jungkook's panicked profile. "This should be good," he muttered under his breath, yanking Jungkook into the dressing room.

"Jimin, someone's here to see you."

"Is that the person who knocked on the door in the tune of Frozen?" Jimin questioned.

Jungkook physically felt himself melt into the ground in embarrassment. Of course Jimin recognised it.

Jimin recognised Jungkook immediately and was overcome with the urge to bang him against the wall.

Jungkook let out a manly squeak as he was unexpectedly shoved to the back of the room by the smaller boy. He felt warm plump limps on his and immediately returned the kiss with just as much passion. His entire world was overwhelmed by hands. HANDS! SO MANY HANDS! hands all over him, completely devastating his senses.

Jimin parted his lips, inviting Jungkook TO HAVE FUN AND PLAY! WOWZA JUNGKOOK CAN KISS BRO. Never before had Jimin felt something so pleasurable, he started to slide his hands towards Jungkook's crotch, drawing a deep moan from the younger.

"ummmmm..."

Jimin didn't even hear Yoongi clearing his throat, too taken by Jungkook's sensual breaths and moans, nothing would distract him from the epic battle of tongues currently occurring inside his mouth. This battle surpassed absolutely all of his expectations. This battle would go down in history as the most epic battle EVER. THIS BATTLE CRUSHES ALL OTHER BATTLES. THIS BATTLE-

"STOP PLEASE MY POOR VIRGIN EYES ARE NOT OK PLEASE HELP ME"

Jimin and Jungkook looked up to see Hoseok cowering behind Yoongi with his eyes buried in the older's shoulder. Yoongi looked slightly amused and not even surprised.

Jungkook looked like he wants the ground to eat him and Jimin wanted to kiss him again. He decideed he wants to spend the rest of his life with this bunny so droped to one knee and proposed.

"JUNGKOOK PLZ MARRY ME YOU ARE HAWT AND YOUR MUSIC IS MA LYFE"

"LOL OK" Jungkook replied

And then they lived happily ever after (and let me tell you, they had some pretty wild great FREAKY sex).


End file.
